A conventional combination padlock as shown in FIG. 7 includes a plurality of dials rotatably mounted in a side portion of a lock casing, which however may have the following drawbacks:
1. The dials are formed on a side corner of the casing, vulnerable to be easily impacted or damaged by an external force or object.
2. A lock user may rotate the dials for opening or closing the padlock by using his or her single finger, rather than two figures, thereby easily slipping the dials to influence a precise dialing operation.
3. Once the lock is unlocked at an opening combination, the dials provided at a side corner of the lock casing may easily be accidentally touched or rotated by an external object or force to cause an unexpected locking of the padlock.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional combination padlock and invented the present invention having centrally operating dials.